Russian Roulette: So Many Secrets
by Red Cr0w
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Konstantin's just so happens to be a little bit darker. The game never ends. Never. Byakuya meets her in a bar, and it is love at first sight. But what of his promise to Hisana? Will he let it go, or will he let it die? OC, OOC, warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I'm Red Cr0w and this is not my first story on here! **

**WARNINGS: I do not own Bleach. I shouldn't have to say this. There is going to be sex in this fic, in chapter three it will start. There will be lots of blood, self harm, and descriptive gory nightmares. Oh and sex. My OC is Konstantin Moskov. I do not own the cover picture. **

Chapter One

Sixth Division Taicho Kuchiki Byakuya sat solemnly at a small Rukongai bar. Normally, he wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this, but since the war...everything had changed. The way people thought, the way they worked...it was hell. Unohana-Taicho was severely overworked, as was the rest of her division. One of her best men was severely injured because Byakuya didn't keep him safe. The noble man sighed heavily as he nursed his cup of saké. Byakuya took a short sip of the warm liquid. He nearly jumped and spat it out when someone slammed a bottle of saké down on the table. Connected to it was a long, pale arm; sheathed with a bicep-length fingerless glove; then a perfectly formed, all the way up to the woman's beautiful face. She had long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Her plump, dark lips were pulled up into a smirk.

"May I help you?" Byakuya asked calmly, regaining his composure.

The woman chuckled and plopped her large behind on the mat next to him. "My friend, you look like you need to get something off your chest." She had a thick accent. Russian, maybe?

"Was it that obvious?" Although his was a stoic mask, his voice gave away how he really felt. Something that was very rare, this was. Byakuya knew it. But somehow, he felt relaxed around her. It couldn't be possible. They just met. It wasn't possible, was it?

"Well, da*. I could practically smell it. The guilt and sadness was coming off of you in waves." She stopped and stared at the noble, then continued. "My name is Konstantin. Konstantin Moskov. You?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya." Was all he said. The blonde woman nodded.

"So you are a captain?" He nodded. "Nice. Bet you can't guess what I am." Konstantin challenged.

"Oh?" Byakuya was up for it. He examined her outfit. She wore a black sleeveless top that was short enough to show her flat, scarred belly. It was held together with a shiny silver zipper in the front, but her breasts were far too large for it to zip up all the way. A black hood was connected to the hood and a red bandanna was tied around her forehead. Her pants were simple; consisting of skin tight, mid-thigh length black shorts resting low on her hips. A red belt was tied around her hips, keeping a menacing looking sword in place. On her upper left arm was an exotic tattoo of a black dragon outlined in red.

This woman was...an executioner.

"You are an executioner." Byakuya confirmed softly. Konstantin nodded.

"They call me Kokuryū**. My father always called me Jinkusu***." She explained.

Byakuya could only nod. Executioners were very private people, that was pretty much all he knew. Not many ever show up anymore. They were a little too traditional. Almost like ninjas and imperial agents. Only, Konstantin didn't wear the traditional garb. Her clothing was much more modern.

"How long have you been an executioner?" Byakuya couldn't help but ask. Konstantin snatched his saké cup, drained it, then refilled it.

"Thirty five years and counting. I spent most of it training. How long have you been a captain?"

Byakuya grabbed the cup from her hand and kicked it back, mentally wincing at the burning feeling in his throat. "Forty five years." Konstantin nodded. She refilled his cup, holding the bottle out.

"Kassai^."

They tapped the bottle and cup together, and at that moment...

...their lives changed forever...

-1-

They crashed together, a silly attempt to get out of the front door of the bar. Konstantin giggled and slung her arm around her new drinking partner's shoulders. Byakuya, being less drunk, led her in the direction of her home. There was no way in hell he was going to let a drunk woman walk home alone.

"Konstantin, where is your house?" He asked. She pointed forward, at a lovely cabin at the top of a hill.

"Of course. It just had to be on a hill." The noble mumbled to himself. The woman clinging to him heard his mumbled complaint and giggled some more.

"Sorry love."

It took Byakuya approximately one whole hour to get the both of them up that damned hill. Three times they had to stop to pee and puke. Byakuya was able to get her inside the house and in her sleeping yukata in all of twelve minutes. Once she was asleep, Byakuya left.

As he walked back to Kuchiki Manor, Byakuya thought of her. Hisana, his beloved late wife. The day she died, he made a promise to never fall in love with another woman.

He has broken this promise.

'Konstantin is so beautiful, intelligent, and cunning. Strong, too, to have been in the Executioners' Division for so long.' Byakuya's heart thudded even faster when he thought back to just two hours ago. They were laughing and telling jokes, stories...showing off battle scars.

They had fun. Byakuya had fun. Just by speaking to this woman, he had dropped an enormous weight from his chest.

'She was right, I really DID need to get something off my chest.'

Being a little tipsy, it took Byakuya a little longer to get home. Once he was in his chambers, he quickly changed and crawled under the thick covers of his futon. One last thought passed through his drowsy mind before he fell asleep.

'Tomorrow...'

**so? What did you think? Please be nice in your reviews. I do not like insults. I will most definitely NOT accept that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! I'm Red Cr0w and this is not my first story on here! **

**WARNINGS: I do not own Bleach. I shouldn't have to say this. There is going to be sex in this fic, in chapter something it will start. There will be lots of blood, self harm, and descriptive gory nightmares. Oh and sex. My OC is Konstantin Moskov. I do not own the cover picture. THANK YOU GUEST FOR THE ADVICE! I LOVE YOU!**

Chapter Two

The next morning, Byakuya woke up to a not so nice light shining in his eyes. His head pounded, and a slurry of images from last night flew through his brain. _Oh yes, I forgot. _The noble groggily crawled out of bed and splashed his face with the cold water Toki had left at his bedside only a couple hours earlier. Looking at his reflection in the water, Byakuya sighed softly. _I cannot let myself become weak. I must keep my promise to Hisana. I must never fall in love._ It was not easy to kick out any and all thoughts of the blonde executioner long enough to take a quick bath and dress in his everyday attire. As he threaded the bone white kenseikan through his smooth black hair, a single thought passed through his mind. All he had to do to keep himself from falling in love was to stay away from Konstantin Moskov. No matter what, he would never see her again.

_Never..._

-2six weeks later2-

Byakuya had managed to avoid Konstantin for quite some time. It was actually pretty easy, seeing as she lived in the Rukongai. He was standing in his assigned spot in the first division meeting room when suddenly, the large front doors were pushed open. A small group of similarly dressed people walked in, standing in a crescent formation. They were presenting someone. Someone important. Just then, all of Byakuya's seemingly hard work was ruined. The object of his avoidance appeared.

Konstantin Moskov. She was _here._

She was dressed in the same outfit the last time he saw her, with only one addition. A long, white haori over her black clothing. Embroidered on the back was her tattoo. A black dragon framed in red. She seemed to notice him, and she looked angry.

_Not angry...hurt._

Byakuya had hurt her. It was not the first time he had done something like this. He did this to Rukia. For a very long time, as well. The noble had ignored her, refusing to look at her even once, until his eyes were opened by Ichigo Kurosaki. _That damned brat. He had no right..._

Suddenly, the Head Captain's loud, booming voice was heard. "As you all may know, since the war, our defenses have been down. Criminals have escaped from the prisons and are running amok in the Rukongai. The Executioners' Division* has offered their help in catching these criminals and placing them where they belong." He looked to Konstantin and nodded. She nodded back, then began to speak in a strange voice. Nothing like the voice of hers Byakuya had heard those weeks ago. This time, she had a very commanding voice.

"I am Captain Konstantin Moskov. Those beside me are..." she looked to the line of men to her left.

"Dante." said a man with choppy black hair. He had a scar diagonally across the side of his face, traveling under a black leather eyepatch. Red eyes watched the dual lines of captains.

"Ketto. Ketto Nise*." He was hiding his face under a black hood.

"Mateo Suzume." He had long golden hair tied in a short, loose ponytail.

Konstantin nodded to them again and resumed speaking. "We have offered our help because a great many of the convicted criminals were on Death Row. They were scheduled to be executed at certain dates in the next seven weeks. Each and every one of them were convicted of first to third degree murder, serial murder, serial rape, and serial rape and murder. We cannot waste any time sitting in our offices while they run loose. The faster we catch them, the less paperwork we will have."

A grunt was heard from Kenpachi Zaraki. "You want them alive? Or can I give them to you dead?" An insane grin crossed over his scarred features. He was going to like this.

"Doesn't matter Just remember to remind them that they are being executed for a serious crime." Konstantin's icy blues flashed.

Byakuya had a lump in his throat. He couldn't say anything! Oh, how he wished he could have at least asked a simple question rather than stand there quietly! She was staring at him again, her eyes were so filled with hurt. The noble looked away and just stared at the nothingness between himself and Captain Saijin Komamura. He couldn't even handle looking at her! Byakuya glanced at her one more time, only to look away. She was glaring now. He made her angry.

_'Now I feel like a bastard. It was not my intension to make her upset.'_

Once the Head Captain dismissed them, Konstantin bumped her shoulder against his. Very forcefully, he had to admit. She gave him a quick sideways glance, and then walked away.

"You must have done something really stupid to piss her off like that." said a deep voice behind him. Byakuya looked back, it was Dante.

"I have done nothing." was his emotionless reply. Dante chuckled.

"Oh yes you did. Captain Moskov was talking about you a short while ago. Talkin' about how much of a 'nice guy he is' and 'really handsome.' Then, a couple weeks later, she got bitchy and mean. And believe me, seeing her bitchy and mean aint no picnic..."

Byakuya's heart stopped. She really thought that of him? Why? She didn't even know him all that well. It was most likely that, during his drunken stupor, he told her (promised her) that he would see her again. She was really mad, he could see that. A blind man could see when she was angry. Byakuya sighed inwardly and walked on. Maybe Dante was right. Maybe he really _did_ do something wrong. And stupid.

**I hate to have to cut it off here, but I have to. Thank you once again, Guest, my first reviewer. Would you like to request a story? Your choice of Bleach characters, setting, and arc. Or an AU(alternate universe). Just review, or if you have and account, PM! Thank you Tonni G. dru, I love you and can't wait for updates! I'm waiting so patiently(ish)! I would like to thank those who even bothered to view this fiction, and follow. I love you all!**

**Ja ne!**

**Red Cr0w**


End file.
